


Day 8

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, F/M, corn maze, nsfw mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 8Captain CanaryCorn Maze





	Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Betas CatrinaSL and Nix!

Day 8

Captain Canary

Corn Maze

xXx

“You need to stop pouting.” Sara told him. 

“I’m not pouting.” Leonard replied flicking a piece of straw off the sleeve of his leather jacket. 

“You kinda are Boss.” Mick added from behind them. Leonard turned to glare at the larger man. 

Beside him, Amaya was smiling amused.  “Come on, Mick, let’s getting something to eat first.” 

“Now you're speakin’ my language.” he replied leading the way to the food booths on the other side of the grounds. When they were gone, Sara turned to Leonard. 

“Come on, this isn’t so bad, is it?” she asked him. 

Leonard let his eyes wander the farm grounds. To one side, leading from the entrance to the barn sat a line of food booths, hot drinks, fall desserts etc. Inside the barn, children carved pumpkins and constructed crafts. There were stalls for face painting and fall themed games, and at the back of the farmland the dried out corn stalks had been cut into a maze.

It was 1998, just three days after retrieving the aberration at a Haunted House in Ohio and Sara had decided that team deserved a break, especially Leonard for what he had to put up with on his mission. The old farm on the other side of the state seemed like the perfect place to relax. However, this wasn’t the reward he was hoping for. As much as Sara wanted to give him what he wanted, as Captain she couldn’t, in good conscious let him loose on an unexpecting bank, so this was the best he was going to get. Maybe if he behaved himself she’d let him pick Ray’s pocket. 

“Come on, Ray and Nate are carving pumpkins, Amaya and Mick are getting food, Professor Stein stayed on the ship and Jax went out on the hay ride, so let’s go through the corn maze.” She continued tugging him toward the back field. Leonard sighed, but followed along. It was so rare to see Sara acting jovial, playful, especially now that her responsibilities to the team had compounded, so he decided to go along with it. 

“You’re not really trying to solve the maze are you?” he asked ten minutes later as they ducked around another corner. 

“Nope.” she replied dragging him along behind her. A group of kids ran passed in the opposite direction and every once in awhile they could hear a holler or a shout of excitement, but for the most part the section of the maze they found themselves in was empty. 

Sara ran around another corner coming up on a boxed in dead end. She let go of Leonard’s hand and turned to face him. 

“Another dead end.” he said. “Shall we continue on?” 

Sara smirked. “No, I like it just fine right here.” she told him, grabbing hold of his jacket lapels and pulling him to her. 

Leonard smirked as he looked down at her, her back against the corn stalk wall behind her. So he wouldn’t get to rob a bank like he’d hoped. Maybe he could settle for stealing the Captain’s breath away. 

xXx

“I can’t believe you got kicked out of the corn maze.” Jax laughed, watching Sara try to pick straws of hay and pieces of corn stalk out of her hair and clothes. How Leonard had managed to come out unscathed she’d probably never know. 

“Yeah, well, we wouldn’t have been if Leonard hadn’t pushed me through the wall.” Sara accused. 

Leonard smirked. “That’s not what you were saying before you fell.” 

He ducked just in time to miss getting hit with a handful of hay.       


End file.
